Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Tide
by MrsCapitanJackSparrow
Summary: When Elisabeth learns of the EITCo. Capturing Will, she seeks help from none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. What they find along the way however, changes both their lives.Disclaimer: Dont Own Any of them. Wish I did. All praise to the Mouse. And Johnny.
1. Chapter 1: Dear William

Chapter 1: Dear William

"Will, Will, Will! Turner, Turner, Turner! 'Ats all I ever 'ear!" Jack Sparrow stormed away from Elisabeth Swann. "Why is it, 'at the two of you can ne'er stay outta trouble? Furthermore, why is it that the both of you always come runnin' to ol' Jack for 'elp? Haven't either of you taken into consideration that I do not spend my days, lyin' around, waiting for one of the two of you to beckon me to help save the other. What about what I want?" he paused briefly to look at her, "I do swear, Elisabeth, some days..." he left his sentence unfinished. Probably for the better. He was uncomfortably close to her face, but his lack of respect of personal space was something that she had grown accustom to over the years, and actually expected from Jack.

Even so, she pursed her lips and glared at him.

"Fine. 'captain Sparrow'," she mocked, "What is it that_ you _want?"

"Well, dearie, it doesn't seem to matter now, does it?" Jack spun on his heel and sauntered off, away from Elisabeth. He walked up the harbor to where the Black Pearl had been tied, and began inspecting the lines and general condition of his beloved ship. She stayed close at his heels, silently begging for his help. "What, pray tell you, has the poor whelp gotten himself into this time?" he finally questioned, turning to Elisabeth again, and making sure that any and all expression dropped from his face.

"Jack, he's been captured. The East India Trading Company has put a price on his head, that even pirates are in envy of. The Dutchman is no longer the feared force in the ocean." Elisabeth began. "I got word of Will's capture from his father, who is now at the helm until Will returns. I even went to see Tia Dalma, Jack. She conjured a spell up to protect him temporarily, but it wont last forever. I'm desperate for help. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I didn't do everything I could to help save Will."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned away again, making his way to the gang plank. "Lizzie, luv, not to sound as though I don't care, I really don't, but there is no profit in there for me. I see how the two of you once again get what you want, but all I see for meself, is a huge mess with a bunch of those slimy gits from the East India Trading Company. Not something I'm prepared to encounter on behalf of saving dear William, yet again." He flipped open his compass, and gave it a confused look, and quickly closed it. "'Sides, I 'have me own proposition 'at I am about to embark on. So the 'Save Will' brigade will 'ave to be you, all by yer onesies."

Again, she glared at him for several moments and he smirked at her loss for words. He loved making her speechless. It happened on rare occasion, but when it did, he basked in the glory of his uncanny wit, and how it made her loose her words. "You're a good man Jack Sparrow. I have always believed in that. And yet here we are again, at the same bloody point where you are being entirely selfish! Will would do it for you. Bloody 'ell, Jack, we traveled to Davey Jones locker to save you. And I for one would do it again."she lowered her eyes, and coyly looked at him. Jack looked away quickly as her saw her eyes deepen. He knew she was his ultimate weakness. He had in fact, let himself be tricked into death by the power of her kiss. An error well worth its moment, but still close to his mind and heart. Something he would not soon forget. And who was to say she wouldn't do it again? "I myself will make sure that you are handsomely rewarded, captain" She continued.

"How so luv?" The thought of a reward perked his interest. "Pursued me." as soon as the words left his lips, he flashed back to the time before when they stood on the deck of the Pearl, as she 'persuaded' him to give back the letters of marque. He shuttered that thought away.

"Well, there are many ways of rewarding someone, Jack," she inched her body closer to his. They were now on the deck of the Pearl, just next to the main mast. Jack crept backward, feeling like he was having de ja vu. Everything that had happened previous between them came rushing back into his mind. Then the thoughts stopped all at once, and the one lingering memory was the kiss. The salty sweet taste of her on his lips and tongue, the feel of her body pressing into his, and the increasing heartbeats between them. He would gladly go to the locker again for one more chance to have her up against him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself backed up against the main mast, again, with her inches from his face.

"Darling," Jack started to protest, but Elisabeth put her finger tips over his lips, gently brushing against them. Her other hand reveled a small, folded parchment paper and waved it in front of his eyes. Backing his head up, trying to adjust his eyes he looked confused at the little piece of scrap.

"If I were you Jack, I would be very curious right now," she placed her lips close to his, mimicking their prior flirtatious behavior. "This, Mr. Sparrow, is something you will find of great interest. It was given to me by Bootstrap when he came to inform me of Will's trouble. He mentioned that it is a treasure far greater than that of the Isla de Muerta, but only a seasoned captain could reach its location. His reasoning for surrendering it to my possession was that it needed to be in safe and trustworthy hands until the opportune time. You are indeed a seasoned captain, and by my reasoning, trustworthy on occasion. So what do you say, captain Sparrow? Your help in rescuing Will, in return for a most grand treasure? Please? I really need your help."

Her pleas of help were irresistible. She was his Pandora. Everything that she brought to him only seemed to cause him grief, but all in the same, he wanted nothing more than for her to be on the Pearl with him. She loved Will, he knew that, and had accepted the fact that she was not his, nor would she ever be his. This was one treasure that he dare not try to steal.

"Aye. But only if ye agree to join me to this treasure trove, after we rescue the whelp. 'Twill give ye the chance to feel the freedom that the Pearl gives one more time." He snatched the map from her fingers, and pushed past her. "I'll be needin' any and all 'elp I can get, and since it 'twas yer map, it'd only be fair to split the plunder with ye."

She rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Jack, Thank you." She threw her arms around him to his pleasant surprise. Her scent filled his nostrils, intoxicating him with her once again. "Of course I will accompany you on your journey. It would only be fair, of course." She stood back and looked at him. He smiled back at her, and she felt the same butterflies that she did the day they met in Port Royal the first time. She didn't know how he could always do that to her, but he did it well.

"Pack up, luv. At dawn, we sail." He pushed his thoughts of her away, reminding himself, yet again, that they were off to save the man she loved, and that she could never be _his_.

Elisabeth ran back to her house to gather a few simple belongings, and other various supplies that she would need on the voyage. She stopped when she walked past the mirror, and looked at herself in it for a few moments. She closed her eyes, to imagine Will standing next to her, with his arm around her, leaning in for a sensual and intimate kiss. Something she had done, every day since he had become captain of the Dutchman. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide in shock. This time it wasn't Will that she saw in her imagination. It was Jack, holding her, kissing her, and smiling his coy smirk. He was getting to her again. Already, she could feel herself being pulled in two different directions.

"Come on, Elisabeth. You know what you must do, and why you are doing it. You love William Turner. Not Jack Sparrow. William... Turner." She recited quietly to herself. Her thoughts wandered back to Jack, the smell of his musky rum soaked breath as she held her face inches from his, the feel of his lips as she brushed her fingers against them. She could see what it was that he was wanting from her, and she would be lying if she said that she did not want the same thing at that moment. The kiss that she had placed on him those many years ago lingered on her mind, as she felt her lips begin to tingle with a familiar sensation. She felt her heartbeat increase with the memory, and try as she might, she could not forget the passion that the two of them had shared in that moment. A release of some sort, but all the while creating a new curiosity. She turned her face away from the mirror, and sighed. "Let's just focus on getting Will to safety. Then, I will deal with these other issues." She told herself out loud.

"What other issues, luv?" Jack stood at the door, hand in his tunic just above his cutlass. He smirked at her, giving reason for her to roll her eyes at him again. "Are ye ready to sail on the Pearl again, lass?"

"Yes," she responded, I have my necessaries packed. Are you here to help me carry them a board?"

"Aye, if that in fact be what you need, I will accommodate that." He picked up her bag, as she gathered her loose items. She reached for her journal, as she knew that this would be a voyage worthy of taking note of. Jack stopped her. "There be nothin' in that journal that would be of interest to a pirate, such as meself, eh?" he joked. Elisabeth slapped his hand away and picked it up, holding it close to her.

"No." She blatantly said, "Lets go."

On their way back to the ship, the two made small talk, chatting about Jack's most recent adventure back to Singapore, where they had recovered a desirable amount of treasure, including a new trinket that Jack wore around his neck. It was a diamond with the most intriguing fire Elisabeth had ever seen. He explained to her that it had once belonged to one of the Ming Dynasty's most prominent Empress's, and was said to have powers of protection, as Asian myth went. It was, nonetheless, beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Aboard the Pearl

Chapter 2: Aboard the Pearl

The smell of rotting wood filled her senses as she boarded the Black Pearl once again. From the moment that she was brought to the Pearl by Barbossa, it held a mysticism about it that made her feel completely at ease while she was there.

"Well, greetin's lass! 'Tis been a fair bit o' time since we 'ave seen ye last!" A familiar voice welcomed her; it was Master Gibbs, standing ready at the gangplank, awaiting the captain's' arrival, making ready for new orders. She smiled at him, and hugged his outstretched arms.

"Still believe that bringing a woman aboard is bad luck, Mr.Gibbs?" she joked, pulling away out of the hug.

"Nay, 'tis more of a pleasure 'avin you arbored, miss. I'd be called a liar if it weren't to say that you 'ave been missed." he responded, and turned his attention to the boarding captain. "Cap'in! Where be our 'eading, sir?" Jack pulled his compass from his sash, and handed it to Elisabeth.

"This be Lizzie's heading today, gents. We 'ave once again been commandeered to 'elp the poor whelp escape from some trouble that he seems to have gotten 'imself into." She gracefully took the compass from Jack, letting her soft skin graze his rough and calloused hands. He couldn't help but think that she had done it on purpose, but ignored the thought, excusing it as an accident, and Elisabeth being her naturally graceful self.

She had in fact, not meant it as an accident. She wanted to feel his warmth again, in the most inconspicuous of ways. She flipped the compass open, noticing its immediate confusion, she quickly shut it again. She thought hard on what perils Will was surely facing, and how she wanted to help him. She opened her eyes and the compass and looked at it. It went from pointing straight to Jack, to due east. Jack had come up behind her quietly, and peaked over her shoulder. "Gent's we 'ave our heading!"

The crew took to their work immediately, making ready to sail at the break of dawn. Jack looked at Elisabeth. The setting sun made her hair glow, and porcelain skin radiate beauty. The Kraken was a small price to pay to save her, he thought to himself, clearing his throat and mind of the memory, yet again. "Lizzie, luv, as for your accommodation while you are 'ere on the Pearl, you will have full access to me quarters. I'm sure that you will find the bed to yer liking. As for meself, I will be content sleeping in the hammock next to me mapping effects. It would not be fitting fer a lady such as yer self to be residing with the crew below deck."

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not sure that I am entirely ready to have the likes of you as a roommate," she paused and thought as to what the crew would be like. Filthy, smelly, and some of the most vulgar scoundrels around, not the type that she would want to be sleeping around. "But I will be in agreement with this, as long as I can trust and have your word that you will not take advantage." she agreed.

"Aye. Ye have me word." He agreed. "Now, fer dinner, young lass. What is it that yer heart desires? We have been fully stocked, and Jix, our cook, will make anythin' to yer likin'." She was fairly hungry, now that she thought about it.

"I have no special requests, captain Sparrow, whatever he wishes to make, I'm sure I will eat. In the meantime, I will go ready myself for dinner." She turned away from Jack, "Just call when we are to eat." she said over her shoulder, taking note that Jack was watching her intently as she walked away. Jack nodded in response. His eyes covered her, from the tip of her head, to the bottoms of her feet. Taking in every movement she made. Gibbs stood quietly, watching as his Captain fell victim to her once again.

"Cap'in, not that it be any of me business, but, what's in yer head that ye be lookin' like ye are? She does belong to another man still, right?"

"Aye Gibbs, that she does. All in the same, it does no harm for a man to look upon a woman with respect and adoration." Jack chose his words wisely, attempting to not let Gibbs see just how deeply he cared for Elisabeth. Gibbs continued looking into Jack's face, which was vacant of everything going on around him on the ship, save for the door that Elisabeth had just disappeared behind.

"Jack, ye love her. 'Tis true enough when I can see it meself. No worries though captain, yer secret is safe with me." he smiled at the captain, breaking him from his trance.

"I do not love 'er. She is merely a dear friend that we be 'elping out. She is beautiful, I won't lie, but love is something that I do not feel fer her," Jack stated, feeling almost guilty that he said those words. "Why would you think that I, captain Jack Sparrow, would be in love, Mr. Gibbs, do tell."

"Well, as I see it. Only a man in love would not only forgive what she had done to ye in the past, but then to further agree to take 'er a board his ship, and rescue the man which she really loves, all just to make 'er 'appy. The mere power a woman has o'er a man in love is a power far greater than the sea itself, Cap'in. He will sacrifice 'imself just to see that the lass be safe, and that Cap'in Sparrow, is merely the surface as what I 'ave seen ye do fer that bonny lass." Gibbs finished, and looked at Jack for a moment. Jack's eyes cut back and forth, and finally ended in a roll.

"Rubbish. Poppycock. Utter insanity. 'At's all I 'ave to say 'bout that. To yer post, Gibbs." Jack ordered, making his usual obscene hand gestures. Gibbs nodded, seeing that his words had indeed struck a cord within Jack. Jack on the other hand, desperately tried to get the thoughts that Gibbs had placed there out of his head. "_He's got a point, Jackie_" his conscious started talking to him. Since the locker, it had become a routine for Jack to carry on conversations with himself, making him appear to the crew more daft than before. "_You can't stop thinking about her. Remind us again __**WHY**__ you're compass was not working the first time. And! Furthermore, why Tia Dalma pressed the issue of you not knowing what you want, when in fact you did know, but weren't ready, and are still not ready to admit it._" it continued.

"Oh shut it." Jack responded, "I don't need anyone telling me what I do and do not feel. Especially the likes of you! Now bugger off!" He shook his head and cleared his mind just in time for Jix to announce that dinner was prepared. Finally, something to get him thinking on other things.

Jack knocked on the door to his quarters. "Yes?" her voice melodically said from behind it. "Come in." Jack followed her request and entered the room. She sat that the wash bin and mirror, gracefully brushing her hair. She was wearing a deep red dress, and looked angelic to Jack upon his first glance.

"Dinner is ready, luv." they were the only words that he could muster in his state of utter intrigue. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine her. No longer was she the child that he had met so many years ago, but instead, a fully grown woman, and a fine one at that. All the refinement that a gentleman deserved, with the spirit and longing for freedom that any pirate desired.

"Thank you, Jack." She stood and placed the brush down, walking towards him, never breaking her gaze to his eyes. "_Stop staring at him, you fool_," she told herself. "_you don't want to complicate the matters at hand anymore than you already have._" Her internal battle raged, but on the surface she remained as calm as the ocean was on that night. In response to her unbreaking eye contact, Jack stood motionless and waited for her to join him by the door. He held the door open for her as she exited the cabin, heading for the table on deck that had been set for her and Jack to dine at.

It was a peaceful night, a faint breeze blew just enough for the scent of blooming magnolias to fill the air around them. Even with the smell of the musky wooden ship, the sweet smell played in their minds, as plates overflowing with food were brought to them. Roasted pig covered in mango marmalade, yellow rice, black beans, and sweet little morsels of platanos maduros created a mouth watering smell as the two hastily began eating.

"Jack," Elisabeth said through a mouthful, "This is amazing! When did Jix become part of your crew? Where is he from?" she questioned, downing another heaping spoonful of rice.

Jack laughed a little, "He's from Cuba, luv. 'Is mother and father owned a restaurant in Havana, and he was one of the cooks there for a short spell. Then, one day, 'e up and told 'em that 'e was going to be leaving. So he packed his effects, and made his way to the dock. To my fortune, I was nearin' time to sail when he approached me about joining me crew. I agreed and have yet to go hungry since." He lowered his voice, and leaned into her, "Now, lass, ye didn't 'ear this from the likes of me, but you should 'ear that bloody Cuban play the guitar. It be like the music that the angels play, I do swear it." Elisabeth laughed at his statement, taking the last bite of food on her plate.

After their plates had been cleared from the table, Elisabeth rose and made her way to the railing of the Pearl, looking out to the open ocean. Jack followed behind her, and stood next to her at the railing. "Beautiful," she airily said, watching the moon rise over the horizon, and its mirror image reflect in the waters.

"Aye, it is, luv." Jack responded, and looked over at her through the corner of his eye.

"Jack," she paused for a moment repositioning herself to look at him, and rehearse what it was that she wanted to say. "Thank you for helping. I know that you didn't have to accept my offer, but I am very grateful that you did. As well, thank you for the opportunity to go with you afterwards as well. I have been aching to sail again. But with Will being gone, there is little opportunity for me to make my way out to sea." He smiled back at her.

"My pleasure Lizzie. 'Tis nice 'avin ye back on the Pearl, in all honesty."

"Honesty, Jack? That is something that I have yet to see you portray. Unless of course, you have had a change of heart, in which the infamous captain Jack Sparrow has turned from a pirate into an honest man. That wouldn't be the case now, would it?" Elisabeth teased.

"By all means, dearie, I am dishonest. I wouldn't lie to ye on accord of that. But I do tell you, in all the honesty that this 'ere pirate can muster up, it is a pleasure 'avin ye here." Jack spoke in circles, at which Elisabeth merely chuckled, but could see the point he was getting at. There was part of her that just liked to watch him squirm when she caught him being hypocritical. He looked at her, and saw that she was thoroughly enjoying herself in his discomfort. "Well, lass, I suggest that we call it a night. Dawn breaks early on a ship, and we 'ave a ways to go before we get to Will. 'Opfully we'll 'ave a favorable wind tomorrow."

Jack and Elisabeth walked back to the captains quarters in silence. It was a peaceful silence, but within both of them, storms were brewing, and curiosity was being born once again. Jack waited outside the cabin while Elisabeth readied herself for bed. Once she had finished, she opened the door where Jack had propped him self up against the staircase leading to the helm. He entered his cabin, sat at his charting table and pulled out the small piece of parchment that he had gotten from Elisabeth hours before. Slowly he unfolded it, careful not to tear the weak material. From the looks of it, it looked as though the map was ancient. There were funny letters scrawled into the bottom right hand corner of the map. They were letters that Jack had never seen before, in all of his travels. He looked confusingly at them. Elisabeth had noticed what Jack was doing and his look of utter confusion, and spoke up.

"Its Greek."

"Well I know that, and don't think I don't. I've seen a lot of written languages, and this one is definitely Greek to me."

"No, Jack. It really is Greek. This map has traveled a long way. It originated many, many years ago, on an Island name Cyprus. As the tale goes, it was an utter Utopia. Magical creatures, and beauty beyond spoken words." Elisabeth began to recall the tale as it was told to her. "There was a civilization that was far superior to any other in the world at the time, and as legend would have it, it is said that they discovered a way to make themselves immortal. Then, once day, the entire island, disappeared It is said that it was lost forever, and there had been no record of the place, save for the two written accounts of the philosopher, Plato, and they were merely descriptions of the island. It was all but lost, until something surfaced on a voyage to Cypress during a pirate raid. A young pirate, in the midst of torching a home, looked upon the desk and saw a well charted map, leading to only what he could comprehend as an unimaginable treasure. He snatched the map, and hid it away for many years, even from his captain, in fear that he would be made to forfeit any of the treasure that lie at the destination. Over the years, it was passed down to his predecessors, in hopes that someday one of his descendants would have the fortune of being a captain. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The map was discovered by a captain, who then set forth on the journey to find the lost city, but became victim of a pirate raid, orchestrated by none other than Davey Jones, and his crew, during the organization of the first brethren court. Finally, when Will became the captian of the Dutchman, he was clearing out Jones's personal effects, and ran across this map. He gave it to Bootstrap, for safe keeping, and when Bootstrap came to tell me of Will's misfortune, he gave the map to me, to ensure its safety. Thus, it is now in your hands, and I am trusting you, Jack, to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Elisabeth told the tale as Jack listened intently. Upon the completion of her story, Jack sat and looked deeply at her for several moments. He was more intent on understanding his feelings for her, rather than the story that she had just told. Maybe he did love her. He had never loved a woman before, so how would he know what it was like? And if Gibbs could see it, then everyone else must be able to as well. This unnerved Jack. Could Elisabeth tell that he loved her? He hoped that she couldn't, it wasn't his place to love her, and have it known. That was Will's job. That is why they had set sail on this ridiculous rescue mission in the first place. Then, the most curious thought crept into his head. What if she in fact, loved him in return, the same way that he loved her?


End file.
